Drones
Drones are the soldiers of Mizar's formidable army, and are deployed en masse wherever Mizar has a foothold established. Drones are classified both by their appearance as well as what weapons and equipment they carry, and can be divided into two main groups - Ant Drone Variants Soldier Drone Cannon fodder for Mizar's forces soldier drones are bred and deployed in massive quantities for occupations and invasions. Soldier Drones possess only basic intelligence and think nothing of throwing themselves at their enemies in endless waves. Armed with only basic weaponry and only lightly armored, what individuals lack in formidability is more than compensated for by the sheer size of their numbers. Sniper Drone Sniper Drones are a special variant of the Soldier Drone that possess keen eyesight and steady hands, making them ideal for what they do. Better still, the natural green color of their carapace gives them camoflage during occupations of worlds abundant in foliage. Sniper drones are slightly more intelligent than their blue counterparts and choose to remain hidden in trees or other elevated areas. They are not much stronger than Soldier Drones and will go down with a few well placed shots. Coward Drone Coward Drones have a yellow tinge to their carapace and have noticably less mettle than other Drones by nature. Whereas other Drone variants always fight to the last man, Coward Drones throw down their weapons and surrender when defeat appears imminent. Many of Mizar's door security systems operate on life force detection systems, making sparing any surviving Drones an impedence to progress. This is either a testament to Mizar's tactical brilliance, or his sick sense of humor. Ninja Drone The Ninja Drones are the special forces of Mizar's Army. Specially bred and specially trained, these Drones serve to protect Mizar's economic interests - in the event of an attack, these Drones will immediately move to execute any Tribals in the area before they can be liberated. Deflector Drone Primarily stationed at the military base on Ichor, deflector drones are upgrades of the basic Soldier Drones, carrying more advanced weapons and armor than their counterparts. They carry small shields used for deflecting projectiles, although they are vulnerable to an attack from the rear. Barricade Drone Yet another improvement on the basic Soldier Drone, Barricade Drones carry large riot shields that shield them from many conventional attacks, as well as being better armored. They also possess superior weapons, which pack roughly twice the firepower as the standard sidearm normally issued to Drones. Barricade Drones are among the elite few varieties that Mizar chooses for his personal guard. The barricade shield can only be penetrated by the Shuriken and any explosive ordinance, the trirocket launcer being the most effective. Stag Drone Stag Drones are huge, purple Drones carrying one or two large guns. Their roles in the Drone Army is the one of lieutenants rather than simple soldiers. They are significant more resistant to damage than Soldier Drones and their guns are very dangerous. Some of them walk around the battlefield as well fighting back, but they are very slow and easy to target due to their size. In Rith Essa, it is possible to find three of them in one spot. Soldier Zombie Drone Soldier Zombie Drones used to be Soldier Drones before King Jeff's attempt to save the Tribals of Tawfret: King Jeff's magic turned the whole planet into a gigantic undead entity, and so did to all of the creatures living on it. Zombie Drones can in fact only be found on Tawfret. They carry no weaponry: they throw their own flesh and deal just a small amount of damage. Soldier Zombie drones are the slowest kind of enemy in the game, they are easy to avoid. In order to be taken down, strong weapons need to be used: the pistol and the Machine Gun are no use, the Plasma Shotgun and the Sniper Rifle are the only non-explosive weapons able to destroy them. Stag Zombie Drone As Soldier Drones, Stag Drones have joint the ranks of the undead on Tawfret due to King Jeff's mispaced badassery. They are able to attack from far away, launching chunks of flesh from their monstrous arm. They are even slower and more resistant than their soldier counterparts. A rocket to the head is what it takes to kill them. Rhino Drone Rhino Drones are a red-skinned, elite form of Soldier Drones. They are faster, more resistant, more intelligent and they carry better guns. In some planets, such as Eschebone, they are the only kind of Soldier Drones haunting the place. They can either attack on ground or from strategic positions: you can find Rhino Drones protecting the Castle in Tawfret. Sentry Stag Drone They resemble the same Purple Stag Drones. However, They have Two Guns on each hand. They can be found in Rith Essa and Eschebone. Armor Drone The Armor Drones are one of the dangerous foes. They have a Missile that will try to hit you. The best time to attack them is when they have to recharge their missile. Infantry Weevil These Weevils are a lot like the Armor Drones due to the fact they have the same gun and missile noise. They only appear in Four Levels: Cerulean, Spawnship, Rith Essa and Space Station. Weevil Trooper These Weevils share the same head as the Infantry Weevils, but they have metallic armor on and shoot a regular gun instead of a Missile Launcher. Their bodies will take a long time to get shot at. The Weak Spot is their head. They only appear in two levels: Goldwood and Spawnship. Renegade Drone The Renegade Drone is a minor enemy in the game. He only appears in Tawfret. He has a resemblance to the Stag Drones, only he is grey, has a tusk cut off and has a blue cloth on his back. Shoot him in his head for maximum damage. Cyborg Drone The Cyborg Drone is one of the most dangerous Jet Force Gemini Enemies in the game, next to the Stealth Drones. They have a two sided face; one regular, and a second robotic. Like the Armor Drone and Infantry Weevil, he shoots a missile out from his hand. Trivia * The sounds the Ant Bodied Drones make when you shoot them are voiced by Rats. * Sometimes after you kill one of the drones, flies will appear above where the body lied. Category:Enemies Category:Insects Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deads